-(The Elemental Theory)-
by xX69759Xx
Summary: "What makes up an Elemental? Is it strength? Courage? The will to win? No, you'll find that none of these are the true meanings of being an elemental, for the true reason is that an Elemental has the will to overlook their weakness, and fight for those who cannot fight for themselves..." T for violence - THIS STORY IS GOING UNDER THE EDITING HAMMER!
1. Chapter I

**_A/n this is my first fic so please excuse all spelling errors and grammer issues it will get better as I go along and the story will hopefully take shape I have no idea where I'm taking this but it's looking towards the transformation/time travel/heavy magic and scientific area but really it's just a breeding ground for my ideas I've been having the las few months but please give me feedback on what you think but, without further ado..._**

**_-(~ The Elemental Theory ~)-_**

**Chapter 1 From the future to the past and further...**

**December 31st 2015 11:48 pm -/-**

* * *

><p>William was looking over the design and functionality of his latest creation; three months, that's how long it took to get to this point, now all he had to do was make sure his hard work wasn't all for nought. He was currently in his private lab just several minutes to drive out of his home town.<p>

After making all the needed adjustments he looked over the programming; no matter how hard he tried he could not get around the fact that if he didn't program the teleportation coordinator to put him above the atmosphere he would be killed by the fact he was being forced into the same exact position of the nitrogen and oxygen atoms where he was porting to; he would have to go through a process he had rightfully dubbed 'the fall' in order to not be molecularly disassembled, but the fall wasn't that much better.

He was alone save for his Advanced Vitality and Advanced Intelligence A.I. Or Avai for short. They where both currently triple checking the programming searching for errors and bugs. Avai was a sentiment AI that could help William by showing him information via William's neurological implants.

William had spent the last nine months making himself more of a machine then a human. He still needed food and water, but he now also needed hydrogen to fuel his fusion reactor of a heart. He could go several days without needing to refuel but the more he's injured the more less thine he can go. He could last several hours without hydrogen, but it comes at a price; he becomes sluggish and must rely entirely on his other abilities to survive, not to mention the power needed to reactivate the reactor.

Whatever was left of his humanity was also deluded by the fact he was an Elemental; a magical being that he's access to magic and other forces in the universe. What was left of his humanity after that was deluded even further by the fact he was a Mage and that he had a power known as Δράκος ~ Στοιχειώδης υβριδικό. This was a strange condition that warped him to the point of near inhuman, but he still was human because of his mind; it was still intact and fully human.

William sighed as he finished looking over the code for the last time, all was in order to run his first human test. "Are we ready to test?"

Avia sighed 'yes, but why do you wish to go through with this? You know that he will try to follow you'

"Well, I don't fit in. In this world I'm just not meant to be; maybe I just need to go to a world where I can be myself without consequences" said William slightly frustrated at Avai's antics William could tell that the thought of failing Avai was getting nervous or uppity, he could not tell "And I do know what I must do if I find another like me" put in William.

Avai sighed 'ok, but don't take out your frustration on me in the future or, technically, past'

William chuckled "hey it's useless to takeout my frustrations on someone who could make me suffer" joked William.

'Right...' Mumbled Avia.

It was nearing midnight and the test on the hardware and software was about to begin; the test in question was a simple test run but could be considered a real run because if something failed, chances are they'ed be stuck for weeks or even months if unlucky enough. The hardware in question was a simplistic space-grey wristband with a 4k image on the front with a small hologram projector that was used to find a safe landing zone and/or plot a flight path upon returning to the atmosphere. He was currently setting the path leading to a smallish island that looked uninhabited in the current day and age, but that might change in different universes but the land would not change if anything would change it would be that some species would be different, he just hope that there wouldn't be some of the species he'd seen in his genetic code.

He was currently fueling the device with his hydrogen to power it up to the levels required to run. He was going to be nearly out of hydrogen by the time it was over and he would need to refuel within sixteen hours of landing, but that was possible even it the event of a worst case scenario, which is he if mortally wounded by the landing, which was very unlikely, and it unable to wake up for several hours, that or he's just knocked out for a while which was very likely.

In short; he knew the risks an was willing to take them.

By now it was 11:56 and it was time to star the process. "Avai, start the boot program and set our destination to X: 126 Y: 300 Z: 47. Set time to the year 0926. Leave exactly the second before midnight"

There where several restrictions to the device that was being used. The first was that you could only set the year and not the exact time and the second was that it was painful, very painful. This pain was due to the mechanism breaking down his body into a string of electrons and sending it to the other side where it's automatically reconstructed. Even though he was mostly robotic it was still going to burn like going trough hell itself. Still this did not deter William from his task at hand.

At the time to launch was less then a minute away he felt the needle from the band slip into his wrist and inject the nanites that distinguishes him from his surroundings. The new Nantes mixed with those in his thick black blood and started flowing around his body until his body was filled with the nanites that where required he left a note stating where he was going that is if he wished to come along, it also stated the risks and that if the world had someone like them both they would have to stay. In reality when he said both he really just meant himself.

William slipped off his white lab coat and materialized it into the Dream-Scape, a personal pocket dimension or PPD, where it was stored with several other important items he could use in the near future if need be.

The time was nearing and he could see and feel the energy warping the atmosphere around him; it ripped, the air around him smelling of ozone and metal. The energy was nearing its climax and now he could feel an uncomfortable burn as he was being prepared to be broken down into a strand of elections and sent to the past.

At the exact second before midnight he was engulfed in a pure, white, light and there was a thunderous bang as he was atomized and sent trough time and space. The pain was in a word unbearable; it felt like someone forcibly ripping your molecules apart and then forcing them through a hole smaller then the radius of an election. It lasted for several seconds before the pain was replaced by a freezing feeling of the outermost reaches of the atmosphere and the feeling of accelerating to speeds of access of 60 thousand kilometers an hour.

'Activating heat shield and preparing energy translation from kinetic to thermal and sonic upon impact. Possible outcome is unconsciousness'

"Well aren't you helpful" said William, his words dripping with sarcasm.

'Well, in all honesty, you did program me to state facts that could be helpful and the time till impact is 20 seconds' replied Avai.

By now the heat shield was talking effect and casting an eerie violet glow over the surface of the dark side of the planet, undoubtedly reviling his location to hundreds of people including those of a small village named berk.

By now he was less then five seconds from the ground he decided to count down till unconsciousness "Five" the ground was nearing at a high speed. "Four" he could now see the ground starting to glow due to the heat. "Three" the stone was now vaporizing due to the heat. "Two" the shield was now gone and he was very close to the ground. "One..." He made impact with enough force to rip a enormous crater in the grind and scare the landscape permanently, reducing the large mountain into dust.

William lie at the center of the crater in a cooled area of stone as the crater quickly cooled and left a cracked landscape in a perfect circle around where Williams unconscious body lie...

* * *

><p><strong>This rewrite was a pain...<strong>

**Please review and like.**

**| Continue? -/-**

**V**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter Two When the purple star falls...**

**Tuesday, December 31st 0926 3:48 pm -/- somewhere over Berk...**

It was unusually warm day for Berk, perfect for flying not being so cold that you'd freeze to death but not being uncomfortably warm.

Hiccup was flying with Toothless over the village appreciating the warmer climate over the usual grey overcast climate.

Today was the last day of the year and being unusually warm the berkians decided to spend the day out doing tasks that needed to be filled.

Today was the year and a half anniversary of Hiccup befriending Toothless, they decided to spend the noon hours flying, not like that was much different from any other day.

Hiccup noticed it was getting late and decided it was time to land "Alright bud time to land"

Toothless moaned and obeyed landing not too far from Hiccup's house. Ever since the battle with the red death Toothless has noticed a decrease in the amount of time Hiccup could fly. He supposed that was due to the loss of Hiccup's leg but he still wasn't happy about it and knowing that he himself is the reason the leg is missing didn't help a bit.

Hiccup dismounted Toothless and proceeded into his house with Toothless following behind him.

Stoic ,Hiccup's father, was waiting for him in the den "Ah! There ya are hiccup! How did flying around the island go?"

Hiccup sighed " Fine, just I've noticed my lack in stamina for flying since... Well you know..."

"Don't beat yourself up Hiccup. You are amazing when flying. So what if you can't go as long as you use too."

Hiccup sighed again "It's not me I'm worried about you know Toothless won't fly without me. He's just too attached, he sees flying without me as betraying me."

"Well I hope you can somehow get your stamina back up, but I have a meeting to go to concerning the berserker tribe I'll be back later" and with that stoic left leaving Hicup and Toothless alone.

Toothless didn't like seeing his rider upset so he gently nudged the teen. Hiccup turned around and smiled "You know just how to cheer me up bud."

To this statement Toothless crooned.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, December 31st 0926 5:30 pm -- Berk's Great Halls...**

Chief Stoic was sitting at the end of the the long table in the great hall looking into the fire pit in the center.

"What are we going to do?" Stoic said in a low tone to Gobber, his beast friend and the village blacksmith.

"I don't have a clue. The berserkers are getting bolder ever since that bastered Dagur escaped from the prison and went back to being chief of the berserkers." He was right ever since Dagur escaped the berserkers have been getting more and more cocky trying ,and failing ,on multiple occasions to ether kidnap hiccup ,steal the night fury or just start an all out war.

"If this keeps happening I'm afraid we're going to have to go to way with the berserkers" Stoic said in a low, dark tone.

Gobber got up and said in a booming voice "All in favor for starting a war with the berserkers if the attempted kidnappings and invasions don't stop."

Over half the hall raised there hands in agreement "So it's settled, if the invasions don't stop we are going to war with the berserkers, we will send a message to the berserkers immediately, this meeting is adjured."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, December 31st 0926 9:30 pm -- the berserkers island**

The berserkers had revived the message of Berks conditions.

"Well if its a war Stoic wants its something he will get" said Dagur in a menacing voice.

"Ready the ships to berk immediately we leave for berk in an hour"

"Um sir what about Hiccup and the night fury"

"Oh I've got plans for those two" Dagur said with a smirk on his face

The berserkers immediately got to work packing the ships for the raid but some of the berserkers noticed it would at least take an hour and a half to ready the ships ,but said nothing for he was afraid to go against Dagur. He didn't even want to think want to think of what happened to the last person who defied Dagur, there's still a blood stain in the grate hall from the incident.

But he wasn't the only one to notice the time restraints problems. Dagurs second in command noticed the limitations of the men and time was going to conflict and took the time to notify Dagur "Sir we're not going to make the deadline with the men we currently have"

"I said one hour Can anyone do everything correctly around here! Ill give you an extra thirty minutes but that's it! if you go over ill make an example of you." Dagur said in a tone that could freeze water. Dagurs second in command swallowed dryly

"It will be done sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, December 31st 0926 10:00 pm -- outcast island...**

"Alvin we've just received word that the berserkers have declared war on berk."

This news did not surprise Alvin but made him wonder a simple question.

"What do we do? Help berk, help the berserkers or stay neutral?"

"Well be imprisoned by Stoic or killed by Dagur?"

"Help the berserkers it is then" Alvin said quickly, he wanted to help stoic but he didnt want to be torchered by dagur if berk lost "Where dose the berserkers want to meet us"

"Outside of helheim's gate"

"why there of all places?"

"I don't know sir"

This news disturbed Alvin, why would Dagur want to meet them near the dragon nest, its a barren place full of deadly dragons.

"Maybe somewhere that berk wont think to look."

"Aye maybe"

Alvin didn't think that was the reason but, he wouldn't question Dagurs reasons that didn't mean it didn't unnerve him...

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, December 31st 0926 11:45 pm -- ravens point...**

It was a clear night on berk and still warm for winter but that didn't mean it wasn't cold. Hiccup was laying against Toothless' warm scales while he drew the night sky, Hiccup had always admired the billions of little points in the night sky.

Hiccup sighed "You ever wonder if were alone, if there is nothing else out there besides us on this world" Hiccup asked to no one in particular. Even though Hiccup couldn't here Toothless, Toothless would still answer his questions.

"_Not particularly but you always have to wonder..._" Toothless said but all Hiccup herd was a croon but got the basic idea.

"It has always amazed me how much you can understand bud" Toothless crooned in agreement.

The night was peaceful and Hiccups eyes where getting heavy "Its hard to believe not a year and a half ago we forged our friendship here"

"_Yeah"_

...

Hiccup was just starting to fall asleep when he caught glimpse of a faint purple light "Huh?" Toothless looked where Hiccup was looking and cocked his head. That was not a meteor, meteors burn red, orange and yellow, this thing was burning purple, white and blue and was slowly getting bigger.

All of the sudden it got unbearably bight, brighter then the sun illuminating EVERYTHING and producing a large amount of heat as it disappeared over the horizon, and shortly after there was a bright flash from the horizon.

"What the hell was THAT!?" Hiccup all but shouted

"_I do not know_"

"C'mon bud lets get back to the village and see if they know." without a word Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew back to the village in record time "Did any of you see that?"

"Aye most of the village saw it, its hard to miss" said Gobber in a slightly nervous tone.

"Any clue what it _was_" Hiccup asked in a hopeful tone.

"None, the only thing we know is that it landed somewhere near dragon island" Gobber replied in a tone that sounded emotionless.

"And it left a hemi-sphere from the looks of it." stoic said joining in on the conversation between gobber and hiccup.

looking over at the horizon he saw a slight curved purple dome-like structure in the direction of dragon island "Ok so what do we do? We have a un-identified object that fell from the sky and looks to be protected so do we wait till morning to go and scout it?'

About as soon as Hiccup finished the sentence the sonic blast from the impact hit taking everyone off guard and causing a few people to fall

"Ok ill take that as wait till tomorrow to investigate the object. So in the morning me and the other dragon riders will go check it out and see if it safe got it" Stoic was about to protest to his sons idea but stopped himself and nodded.

"Ok you and the others will check it out in the morning." and with that they all left to tell the village not to panic about this...

Little did they know they should have been worried...

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, December 31st 0926 11:55 pm -- helheim's gate**

Dagur smirked as he saw the outcasts ships approaching. I knew those outcasts would chose me over stoic dagur thought to himself. Alvin boarded his ship "Why would you want to meat here of all places"

"Last place berk would think to look"

"Ok so whats the war plan Dagur"

"Well we'll have to capture Hiccup and use him as leverage and thell come to us" Dagur said with a evil expression

"But wh.." Alvin stopped short as soon as he noticed the purple glow his first reaction was to go to the deck for fear of the night fury blast, but this was no night fury blast and soon the light coming from the object was unbearably bright and the heat and then it made contact with dragon island breaking many of the sea stacks and sending many of the outcast and berserkers ships to the bottom of the see and blowing off masts of the ships that where not sunk.

The blast had blown the fog away from the island and left nothing but a large crater where the island was "What the _fuck _was that!" both Alvin and Dagur shouted nothing could enplane what just happened.

"We don't have the ships to investigate this now we will return to our islands and return tomorrow morning to find out what did THIS" Dagur said to Alvin before heading back to the berserkers island.

Little did Dagur know he was signing his death-wish for returning tomorrow morning...

* * *

><p><strong>AN This Chapter was a PAIN IN MY ASS to write and still isn't much longer then the last but is longer. And I just want to give a thanks to Mr Beaver for his review last chapter and I thank him for following as well.**

**Please take the time to review**

**-/-Disclaimer-/- I do NOT own How To Train Your Dragon It is property of DreamWorks animation SKG i'm just borrowing the Characters and setting**

**~/~ Next chapter will have a intense battle sicen I hope your looking forward to it**

***Untill then**

**69**


	3. Chapter III

**A/N Starting a new story The final** end** It isn't related to this story and is a minecraft fan fiction you can find it on my profile**

**when Avai is talking to William its like 'this' and vise versa**

**What William/Micheal can here but Hiccup cant understand is like "_This"_**

**Normal speaking is like "This"**

**Yes I am a horrible person**

** but without further a due i give you...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three The strangers shrouded in shadow...<br>Wednesday, January 1st 0927 6:57 am -/- the crash landing crater...  
>"<span>If the world hates you, you know that it has hated Me before it hated you...<span>" -/- John 15:18**

William woke with a sore everything, while being less human and more mechanical he could still fell pain, albeit a lot less then before, but falling from orbit still hurt like hell.

William groaned "how long was I out, where are we and what's the date?"

'To answer your questions: you where out for 6 hours 58 minutes and 37 seconds your on an island in the middle of the ocean and the current date is 1/1/0927. Now if you don't mind I'm going to start preparing offensive and defensive weapons' Avai said in a neutral tone.

'Bringing up scanners and radar now'

The retinal implants started working immediately projecting the scanner and radar data right onto William's retina.

"Well it's nice to see I didn't damage anything from the impact" William said in a tone laced with slight happiness.

'Not everything survived undamaged'

"What got damaged?" William said slightly worried.

'The force of the impact caused the circuitry in the time traveling and dimensional jumper to be damaged with the damage being so severe I would say it would take a week to fix and then the two months to be charged'

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic! More problems I fucking have to work to fix." William said in a tone that could make normal men run for there lives.

'Also that's one week to fix with unlimited natural resources a suspect it will be a month without unlimited still two months to charge'

"Well... Shit." William mumbled to himself.

'Also you-know-who is on his way after he learned that you transported. He will be here within the hour.'

"Great! Just what I don't need is his 'diplomatic ' problem solving" William said sighing knowing he'd have to work twice as hard with the addition of his cousin to the scene. He wasn't nearly as diplomatic as William but is a good fighter. William I know to not attack until AFTER the enemy has drawn there weapon. His cousin will just flat out kill anyone who challenges him. William is able to hold him back but it takes a lot of time and communication, but William can get his cousin to not kill on sight. William sighed he didn't hate his cousin, quite the opposite actually, but he could be difficult at the best of times. "So now I have to wait for him to show up, which in turn, will cause more people to be attracted here if there are any"

'Upon landing you killed multiple species, all of which are of dragonic origin. I have successfully uploaded them to the morph drive and can be displayed at will. It will show possible genetic combinations that can be used and what exactly they do with size and weight.' Avai chimed in.

"Oh some more things to get around to. First off are the telekinetic powers in working order and secondly how many species did we acquire?"

'We gained thirteen species of dragonic organizations. Cross referencing from mythology from the period we have gains the thirteen dragons: Gronkle, Nadder, Zippleback, Nightmare, Thunderdrum, Scualdren, Skrill, Boneknapper, Terror, Changewing, Timberjack, Whispering Death and Stormcutter.'

"Great! Now we have to worry about reptiles that can breathe fire. Wonderful! More shit that puts me further on edge about this place. Let's have a rundown shall we? I'm stuck in a different dimension filled with 'Dragons', I've just learned that I can in fact turn into them meaning they can be sentient, my cousin is coming which means possible battle situations and now I've just noticed... that might be him..." William trailed off as he saw the pitch black shadow on the horizon " Ohh shit... I gotta work fast! Clear the HUD immediately!" William all but shouted. He needed to throw up a kinetic disrupter shield to slow his cousins speed as he lands. "Give me some energy! Open up the reserves!" Avai complied and the turquoise dome started to form over the landing area.

'Sir, your energy levels are low. I would recommend refiling after this' William was already starting to feel the fatigue setting in.

At that exact moment the darkness collided with the shield giving off a brilliant display of turquoise and darkness. The darkness penetrated the shield slowing as it got deeper. The darkness enveloped William, tiring him further. The core of the darkness stopped not far from him. The darkness retreated leaving behind a man that was taller then William and had black hair instead of dirty blonde "Hello Michael..." Said William.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, January 1st 0927 7:10 am -- Outcropping over Berk...**

Hiccup was sitting on the outcropping over berk watching as the town was swarmed with daily activities, he was waiting for the rest of the dragon training academy to show up. He wanted to find out what could cause such a effect of purple light. He was sitting with Toothless patiently waiting for the others when out of the corner of his eye he saw something black falling out of the sky.

"What is that?" It looked like that thing last night but instead of being violet this thing was pitch black and it was falling towards the same spot as the one last night. But as it neared there was a sudden turquoise dome over the area, the darkness collided with the dome giving off brilliant displays of pure ebony and greenish blue light. The dome and darkness faded not long after leavening the village and Hiccup to wonder what that was. He was certain it had to do with the light last night.

"We have to find the rest of the training academy fast!" And they where off to find the other teens. Little did he know his whole world was about to change...

Wednesday, January 1st 0927 7:27 am -/- Berserker ships near the crash landing crater...

Dagur was on the lead ship of his armada, he wanted to capture whatever caused the strange effects in the sky last night and this morning. His second in command was right behind him but he was nervous and tried not to show it.

The ships where nearing the island, what was left of it anyway, and where schedule to land in 3 minutes. His army was armed for a battle just in case someone got there first and was planing to use the power. Dagur's village elder had informed him that the was a power there that could change the whole archipelago, he could rule it all without oppression, all he had to do was get to it...

"Sir where landing now"

Dagur was brought back to reality "Oh good I won't kill you then" Dagur said with malice. The man swallowed dryly. "I want the army ready to attack immediately. Others have most likely saw this and are investigating as we are"

His men worked fast to unload the ships, mostly out of fear that Dagur would do something to them if they didn't. They where unloaded in 20 minutes and we're now making there way up the lip of the crater, most of his men were astounded by what could have made a impact like this. This was not made by a dragon, not even the monstrous dragon that used to live in this mountain could have done something like this. Whatever made it must have men huge or powerful most men grimaced at the thought.

Once they crested the hill they where astounded yet again to see the actual crater, it was huge, over a mile wide with low rings that radiated out from the center like a ripple froze in time. It was breathtaking, but that's when they noticed the two late teens in the EXACT center of the crater, they both, at the exact same time, looked in the direction of the army...

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, January 1st 0927 7:40 am -- Center of the crater...**

"Man Michael you need to stop following me everywhere. I know you like adventure and shit but we're working with experimental technology here! I didn't even know that your device was working properly."

"Technically it isn't"

"What?"

"You know, you suck at hiding your notes, I found them and based off what I read I got it working"

"Wait how.."

"I'm not entirely incompetent dumb ass! I've learned from you, albeit not as much as I should, but I've still learned"

"Well I'm happy that something stuck inside of that head of yours, even if it did require help from technology to get it to do so." William sighed. He seemed to be doing it a lot lately. Popular belief would state that he hated his cousin but as stated before is the complete opposite, even if they seem to have completely opposite personalities.

William was playing with a ball of purple-blue fire when he decided to bring back up the scanners and radars. 'Avia do me a favor and bring up radars and scanners' they flickered on almost instantly and he immediately noticed life signs and radar reports of people behind him his scanners also picked up on large amounts of iron in that area. Well so long to the hoping no one saw you plan William thought to him self.

"Bro, we got company" and with that they both turned at the same time to se the army of men. They where relieved, only bows arrows and swords along with a few other basic weapons.

"Wow, looks like there prepared for war" Michael said absently.

"No dip Sherlock, there prepared to fight anyone in there way, probably to get to what they saw falling. Do me a favor and don't attack UNTIL they prove there hostile. If they aren't well just ignore them and refill our hydrogen fuel cells if they are hostile use your swords and I'll get me 'ammer" William said the end with a smile and a slight British accent.

So they both began to make there way towards the army...

* * *

><p><strong>-- Edge of the crater...**

The two teens started making there way towards Dagur's men, they were prepared to fight enyone that stood in the way of what they where after. The teens seemed to be lightly armored and lightly armed, the taller of the two with black hair had dual curved sabers made with high craftsmanship and heavily detailed with engravings and inlays. The shorter of the two that had dirty blond hair didn't look as strong and had a single saber made with the same designs and craftsmanship as the others except he had what looked like a small hammer by his right hand with his saber by his left.

Dagur's men thought that whoever they were they weren't from around here the tall one had a black long sleeve shirt and black pants, while the shorter of the two had on tan shorts and a white short sleeve shirt. The biggest difference between the two besides hight was that the shorter one was covered in tattoos of runes and lines, they covered his arms and legs and started up his neck but faded out before it made it to his head.

The teens had now covered over 3/4th's the distance, they where nearing about 150 meters away but stopped once they saw that some men had their bows drawn and we're ready to fire, so the teens decided to speak up...

**-/-**

_"What do you bastards want?"_ Dagur's army all looked confused they've never heard the language these two teens spoke. This sounded like a question but they could not make it out.

"What?" Dagur's said annoyed.

Damn it what language is that William thought to himself. Then it came to him it was old Norse, of course your an idiot William thought to himself.

"I said what do you bastards want?"

"_The hell?! I thought you spoke English only!"_

"_Well, I had to be prepared for every situation that's all you need to know"_

"What did you just say to him?" Dagur asked annoyed that this teen could speak multiple languages.

"Oh just telling him that he's an idiot" William said.

"What are you talking about"

"How many time am I going to have to say it, shut up dumb ass!" William spat angrily.

"Sorry about that my friend can't understand what I'm saying so he's not happy about that but, what business do you want with this place it's just a barren hole in the ground" William quarried.

"We want what rightfully belongs to us" Dagur said amused at this teens obliviousness to what he was doing.

Of course the teen was oblivious but the A.I. In his head was not. 'Sir he has several concealed daggers ready to be used when you slip up'

'Course of action?' William asked.

'Inform Michael and I believe it's hammer time' Avai said actually sounding happy. William wasted no time.

"_Bro, it's hammer time!"_ William said to his cousin.

Dagur was confused and slightly worried that they were on to him, which of course they where "What did you just say to him?" Dagur quarried now really worried.

"Oh nothing much just that I believe it's time to drop the hammer" William said feeling that he was about to see a lot of blood soon.

"What dose that mean?" Dagur was practically shaking in fear.

"This..." Before Dagur could react and get his hidden dagger he was nothing more then a headless corpse with blood spewing out of his severed neck. His men where in shock, that teen just killed their leader with a lightning fast saber attack.

They where all pulled out of shock when his friend pulled out his dual sabers and the shorter teen pulled out a hammer for his right hand.

_"Oh well it seems that your way dose seem to work a majority of the time Michael, now I'll take the ones on he left you take the right" _and with that they were both off. The sounds of war crys where every with the sound of flesh bone and metal being ripped with weapons that where so sharp you could literally cut a piece of paper cleanly along it thinnest edge and end up with two exact copies of the original piece. The shorter of the two teens hammer made short work of the Vikings while the taller more muscular teen made short work on the other side of the army with his dual sabers.

"_Oh fuck it!"_ William shouted and slammed his hammer into the ground with monumental force sending the Vikings flying in all directions.

Very few Vikings where left alive so he decided a compleatly different purpose for them "_hold_" William shouted to Michael.

Michael looked confused "_Why?"_

"I've found something useful for them"

William told Michael, he looked even more confused but intrigued, typical Michael William thought.

William walked up to the first in command and told him "Leave here tell no one what you have seen, but tell them that there is something power ful out there and it can destroy. Now leave" the remaining Vikings ran to there ships and where off instantly.

**-/-**

"Well that could have gone better" William sighed again.

"Yea, but I could have also gone worse" Michael said.

"True, but now I need some hydrogen to prevent 'death'" William said, now regretting using the hammer.

"Yea I could do with refueling soon as well"

They both turned to walk towards the ocean when William saw five figures flying towards the island.

"Oh great a welcome committee. We should run"

And with that they were both sprinting at 25 miles an hour to get out of the area where the war took place...

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry for the long update this is by far my longest chapter but I do have a few notches that can help with understanding the story:**

**-/- is a pov change and time jump**

**the horizontal line indicates a change in setting**

But, please review it helps with the story and thank you beaver for fallowing already up to 40 views keep it up


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N New story {Maybe} I had a... Revelation and that may lead to a new story.**

**The quote at the beginning of this chapter, from what i can deduce, is original by me if you find out otherwise please let me know.**

**Now, I give you..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four Complicated explanations...<br>Wednesday, January 1st 0927 8:12 am -/- over the ocean near the crater...  
><span>"All questions in darkness, in due time, will come to light..."<span> William 0948**

Hiccup was making his way towards dragon island, or to be more precise what was left of it. He had got all the other teens together and started on there way thirty minutes ago and where now nearing dragon island. From what hiccup could see it looked like a war zone, many destroyed ships lined the coast, all of them from the berserker tribe.

"What happens down there?" Asked Astrid from atop Stormfly.

"It looks like war" Hiccup replied. "What ever did this must have been powerful"

"Yeah right, I bet I could easily take on whatever did this" Snotlout boasted, typical Hiccup thought, but his eye caught something.

"Whats that?" Hiccup said pointing towards the two figures moving at a high speed towards the other side of the crater. "It looks like.. People?"

"Let's cut them off" Astrid said. Without further promoting they where picking up speed to cut off the people that where running away from the scene of blood and gore. Cutting off the two teens wasn't as easy as first thought but they did it none the less.

"Whoa there, were not going to hurt you we just want to know what happened" Hiccup said to the teens trying to find an exit, the shorter of the two said something under his breath but none of them caught what he said. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Hiccup asked the teen with all the strange markings...

**-/-**

They where cut off by what looked like Vikings riding dragons. The leader seemed to be riding a jet black sleek dragon, while he did not have brawn like the Vikings of the time where famous for, the intelligence in his eyes was visible.

_"Damn it all!" _William whispered under his breath, he really wanted to avoid another conflict but it seems that it was not his day.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Asked the leader of the group with the black dragon by his side eyeing William with curiosity.

_"What's going on?"_ Asked Michael.

_"Shut up please!"_ William hissed out the teens looked slightly confused and frustrated with the fact that these people could most likely not understand them.

"Well if you must know I'm William and this is Michael, my cousin, where not from around here and when that army showed up we where forced to defend ourselves" William said matter-of-factly.

"Hold on, your saying you took on the berserkers with just the two of you and won?" asked the blonde teen.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying I'd those people where the berserkers" William said intrigued by these people's untrustworthiness.

"With my calculations that shouldn't be possible" said the largest of the teens who was also blonde.

"Your calculations where off due to the fact you don't know how good of a fighter me and him are" William replied to the comment.

"Wow Fishlegs found someone who's better at math then himself" said the most muscular of the teens.

"Snotlout, now is not the time to comment on Fishlegs math skills" said the leader of the group.

"Actually that comment wasn't from a calculation it was from the sheer fact that he doesn't know our skill level" William said.

"Hey Hiccup I think we found someone who thinks the same way as you" said the blonde.

"Hey I told you who we where, who are you six?" Asked William intrigued.

The teen leader, Hiccup William believed his name was, straightened up and spoke "I'm hiccup the girl beside me is astrid, the big guy over there is Fishlegs, the twins are over there and there names are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and the muscled one over there is Snotlout" Hiccup supplied, pointing to the respective teen. "We come from berk, and we're here to investigate a strange phenomenon"

"The strange objects falling from the sky?" William quarried.

"Yes, actually. Do you have any idea of what it was?" Hiccup asked.

"None that you will understand" William said, knowing full well that it was himself.

At that moment Avai spoke up about something he found 'Sir I've found something you might want to hear' 'Ok shoot' William replied. 'The dragons in this world seem to have magical abilities the strongest one that I can find withen a thousand miles is the black one standing before you. There also seem to be a large concentration of magical essence in the air and ground around here. There are similar effects around the globe but this power has recently be transferred to another source. This recommends that if the power is high enough it can be transferred to another being. But that being just may be standing before you, the small one, Hiccup I believe, may have had the power unknowingly given to him' 'Are you positive that is the case?' 'No, sadly I'm not. The only way to be sure is to ask and find out' to that answer William sighed internally, he knew if it was true he'd have to go into his Dream-Scape to explain. But he was pulled out of his thoughts before he could further ponder this.

"Hey, watch this" the male twin, Tuffnut William guessed, walked up to him and tried to scare him, only to be disappointed with the lack of a response, then quickly regretted it from the crushing force and uncomfortable position William had him in.

_"Why didn't you do anything about this"_ William asked Michael.

_"Well one I can understand them and two I thought it would be funny"_ Michael shrugged. William sighed and released the twin.

"What was with the blank expression it looked like you where thinking deeply about something" Hiccup questioned.

"I was" William said in a way that made all of the teens, including Michael, flinch. Michael needed no translation to know William was thinking about something he didn't like, and knowing his cousin it had to be big.

_"What's going on?"_ Michael asked worried.

_"Something that may require the Dream-Scape" _now Michael knew this was serious they would not go to the dream scape in front of people if it weren't serious.

_"What do we need if for?"_ Asked Michael.

_"Two things one to train with some of my new abilities and two to explain to them what's going on"_ William answered. Michael knew not to argue with William with the Dream-Scape, it was William's personal plane of existence somewhere that he was basically God, of course Michael was also the same in a way but not like William. The whole plane is connected to William's mind, allowing him to control it.

"Ok Hiccup, I have to ask you some more questions and they may seem like I know some things that I actually don't know so please don't freak out" William said and to this Hiccup nodded.

"Ok first off have you killed any dragon of significant size any time in your life that you know of?" William asked.

There was a murmur from the other teens "Yes actually, a giant dragon known as the red death why?" Hiccup asked.

"Did the dragon have any signs of supernatural power?" William asked with a slightly wavered voice.

"Well it seemed to control dragons. But why are you asking these questions?" Now Hiccup sounded worried.

_"Shit"_ William stated. "_Prepare to jump to the Dream-Scape"_ Michael instantly started preparing for the jump.

"Wait, wait what's going on?!" Hiccup demanded.

"Prepare yourself, the first jumps always the worst" and with that William's tattoos began to glow a combination of red green and blue. The teens, and dragons, watched terrified as they where surrounded in red green and blue mist, slowly getting brighter till the point it was unbearable, then in an instant they where gone, off to the the Dream-Scape...

* * *

><p><strong>Dream-Scape 0000-2343-8895 -- Active for: 2 minutes 26 seconds**

Hiccup and the other teens where just starting to wake up from the jump. Hiccup was the first to wake in the strange white space, he noticed that the dragons where there, asleep of course, also just starting to wake.

"Oh that's something I don't want to feel again" Hiccup groaned to himself mainly.

"Sorry about that I told you the first jump was the worst, and yes you'll have to endure another" William spoke coolly.

Hiccup whipped around to see the smaller of the teens, William he said, without his shirt on starring at the sleeping teens and hiccup. "You! What the hell was that?! And where are we?!"

"Oh, yeah... Sorry for the lack thereof information. This is the Dream-Scape, a sort of... Virtual reality, but it's more like a personal realm for me. There is much to explain to you, but for now let's stick with the basics. Michael, Avai come out here"

In an instant two figures appeared next to William. The one on the left was familiar and was recognized as Michael but the one on the right was unknown to him and figured was Avai.

"You know Michael but of course you thought he was shy, nope just couldn't understand you" Michael waved and said "sup" hiccup had heard his voice in the unknown language but hearing it in his own language showed him how deep it really was.

"What do you mean by 'couldn't understand you'?" hiccup asked.

"Oh right, the thing is that I'm naturally skilled in the art of language, he's not and his native language is English not Norse so he really didn't understand you, but in the Dream-Scape there are no language barriers all language is a common language here" Now Hiccup was really confused so he elaborated "the Dream-Scape is a reality created by my mind. In other words on this plane of existence I'm basically God, of course tho when I use it to train I limit myself to what I can do in the real world"

"So where in your mind?" Hiccup questioned.

"No, it's hard to explain but to shorten it out I can control it with my mind but it's not my mind it's a real plane of existence, but let's get into other things your friends are waking up" sure enough the dragons and people where waking up.

"Whoa what happened" the twins both said at once they looked at William and froze. The markings where so intricate that not even the most professional tattoo artist could have done them and they seemed to flow with his body.

William and Michael looked at them with amusement "ahem. My face is up here" William teased at Ruffnut, who was transfixed by his body.

Toothless woke and instantly took the offensive "Back off human, before I spread you to bits!" The first thing that stuck the teens, not including William and Michael, was that they heard a dragon speak, the second thing was that it didn't effect William at all.

"Oh please, I'd like to see you try in _my_ domain" the dragon backed off, wide eyed that the human A. Threatened him and B. Could understand him.

"How.." The six teens trailed off.

"As I said to Hiccup, language is not a barrier in the dream-scape, now if you'll excuse me I have to go do something. Michael, Avai explain what's going on" and with that he vanished into thin air.

**-/-**

"Well he could have been nicer about that" Astrid quirked.

"Yeah, he reminds me of Snotlout" said Tuffnut.

"Hey!" Snotlout protested.

" Yeah, sorry about him, he's had problems with people he didn't know entering his dream-scape before and he just doesn't want the same outcome of that to happen here. No one knows his past, not even Avai who's job is to pay attention to what he cannot" Michael told all eleven of the beings new to the dream scape.

"Well this in new. I've never been in a place so... Clean. It looks like no one has ever been here before" Hiccup said still in semi-shock of his dragon speaking. "Another thing that amazes me is that I'm able to understand toothless"

"The reason this place is so clean is because the rules of your world don't apply here, some rules can be stretched to the point of breaking, in turn making training easier. You are physically here but you cannot be killed in this place, you are simply reconstructed, William and Michael have died here many times, but they have learned from it" Avai supplied.

"Who are you? You weren't there when he brought us here" asked Astrid.

"Correction: I was, but you simply couldn't see me. I'm part of William's mind, just don't have any say in how his body moves I live in this place" Avia corrected.

"Okay... But you still haven't told us why we're here" said Snotlout.

"Don't look at me! I had no fuckin' clue what he was saying to you!" Michael said to the teens who turned to look at him.

"Well he said to fill us in now spill it before I punch you in the nose!" Yelled Snotlout, pissed that he was in a strange place.

"Snotlout is it? Let's get a few things straight. One I'm a skilled marksman that can pin a fly to a wall from two hundred and fifty meters away without killing it and two I can use dual sabers to take out fifty heavily armored personnels without getting a scratch so try me" Michael said in a calm tone. Snotlout backed off.

"Michael, calm. You know how William is with guests to the dream scape. Sorry he is William's cousin but he's not as intelligent, but that's not saying he's stupid" said Avia.

"Remind you of someone" said the Astrid to Hiccup.

"What was that?" Asked Michael.

"Oh nothing, just that you remind me of my cousin, Snotlout, you seem to act just like him" said Hiccup.

"Interesting.." Said Michael.

"So let's get down to business we'll talk as we walk to the training area follow us, and try not to fall behind" said Avai as he walked away. The teens and dragons followed.

Hiccup asked the question all the teens, and dragons, where thinking "So why exactly are we here?"

"Well as it seems the dragons in your world can perform magic, the more intelligent the more powerful, and it seems the most powerful one in miles is your dragon you have back there, the black one, where still trying to work out what species it is" Hiccup went to speak but was cut off by Avai "But that's not the reason we brought you here. You said you killed a giant dragon that had the power for mind control and we also found large amounts of magical essence in the area. By what you've told us and what we can tell from the readings from you you killed the giant beast and you gained its magical power making you someone William can teach, as well as your dragon. But it's not easy and he's adjusting to your world, as is Michael"

"Wow, this is a lot to take in. So your telling me I'm a witch?" Hiccup asked.

"No, not necessarily. Witches are sorceresses that have gone bad, you on the other hand are a sorcerer, what you do with your power is completely up to you. But if you are to use it correctly you'll need our help. William found out he was a sorcerer not a year ago, yet, he has successfully mastered it in a short time, and based upon the data I've collected well have to be here a while" Avai said promoting Michael to ask a question.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'll have to be here a while'?"

"Well maybe not you, but me and William are stuck here until the device can be fixed" Avai supplied.

"Well... Shit it seems we are stuck because I'm not going to leave William for how long exactly?"

"Depends, could be anywhere between three months to twenty years. The mathematical equations are not clear at this point in time" Avai said sadly.

The awkward silence continued for a few moments before it was broke by Astrid. "I'm surprised that Hiccup Isn't asking Toothless envy questions now that they can understand each other"

"Well I could always understand Hiccup and he had a... Mutual understanding of what I was saying. But this is all still kind off new to both of us" said toothless.

"What he said" Hiccup said smiling at Toothless, the dragon returning the jester.

"Where nearing the training area, he's currently doing physical endurance against stone walls. What your about to see may seem impossible but it may not if your smart. But this is the only warning to you so be prepared" and with that last quote from Avai they walked into the training viewing area...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well there you go another chapter over 2.5K in one week. the update frequency is going to be sparratic all besase im new but I will update depending on my motivation the more views/likes/reviews the more motivated I am. and another milestone this chapter 70 views.**

**Please Review even if you don't like it, be a critic it helps with the story and motivates me to write more, so please review it helps so much but that all this chapter next one will be up... whenever I get it done.**

**Good day to you all!**


	5. Chapter V

**A/N sorry to my {One} follower(s) updates my grind to a halt in the upcoming months sorry but with the possibility of having to write a seven paragraph article has come up and it will slow down my writing and also finals are coming so yay! Expect slow updates until after Christmas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five Changes...<strong>

**Dream-Scape 0000-0000 Training grounds...**

**"The world is constantly changing, if you don't change with it, it will leave you behind, forever..." -/- William 0935**

William was letting out steam in the form of physical training. The past few hours had been so stressful on him he was surprised he haven't exploded on someone, his emotions usually are under control, but today he was at the point of overload.

He was currently taking out his frustrations on cinder blocks in the Digital Construct Environment or DCE for short, it allows him to load up a simulation into a mainframe and play out said simulation with all the danger still there.

He was smashing cinder blocks being thrown at him at two hundred miles an hour with ease, he was currently below his power level in the real world, just to make things interesting. He couldn't break a bone, even if he tried, it was physically impossible to do, so the only thing he was worried about was tarring something, which was unlikely but still.

William stopped the cinder blocks and pulled up a twelve foot thick titanium wall an decided he wanted a hole in it. He pulled the magical energies flowing within him into a tightly compressed ball of power and released it in a stream of pure blue-white energy that easily went through the hard substance.

William sighed. "Load up training program: ZXAC-3432-D3DT, Power level: normal, AI difficulty: Highly Experienced, Weapons: All magic and dual sabers"

Avia chimed in on the request 'Are you sure sir? That's over 70 bots with extremely intelligent AI and only normal power level and sabers are you sure this is a good idea to show the 'guests' this'

"Please, don't argue and just load the program" William basically pleaded.

'As you wish, sir' responded Avai as the walls and ceiling began to shift and warp...

**-/-**

They where nearing the training area, it surprised Hiccup that the building was so small, maybe the size of a storage shed on berk, but it was entirely white unlike any building he had ever seen.

"Uh... How are we all going to train in there" pointed out by Tuffnut

"Well that's simple: things here don't work the same in the real world, as we've been trying to tell you" said Michael feeling like a broken record.

"Yeah, and how dose that not work the same as the real world" said Astrid.

"Like this.." Michael said as he kicked the wall sending open two massive doors. The inside was incredible and, impossible as well.

"Ok, I'll hand it to you there, you know what you're talking about" said Astrid.

"Damn straight" replied Michael.

"Not now you seven, we've got work to do after William is done training, but while we're waiting might as well watch, but we're not going to do it the normal way, no. Your going to watch in the first person" said Avai and confused all the teens and dragons.

"Uh.. What do you mean by that?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Prepare for a new feeling is what it means" smirked Michael. At that moment all twelve of them, not including Avai, blacked out to wake in a new body...

**-/-**

Hiccup and Toothless where the first to wake only to find that they had a body but could not control it. "What the hell is going on" said Hiccup out loud but it didn't sound like he actually said it.

"Hiccup?" Questioned Toothless.

"The hell?! Toothless is that you?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, but a better question is where the are we at" said Toothless. The environment was like nothing they've ever seen, thick vegetation in every direction and tall trees that went over one hundred and fifty feet into the canopy.

The other teens and dragons where now waking up. "where am I" and "why can't I move" questions where now coming from the teens and dragons when they heard something that disturbed them.

"Sir you have successfully uploaded into the training program and are now being observed in the first person, they can see everything you can" said the familiar voice of Avai. Hiccup was about to respond when he heard... Himself? Talking.

"Ah perfect, maybe they'll learn somethin'" William replied, now thing where really strange for the teens and dragons. "Ok I'll make it simple on you eves droppers. You are currently seeing what I see and can comment too each other without distracting me, so feel free to comment to each other because I'm taking on seventy six highly experienced warriors solo so yea alls in good fun see you in about fifteen minutes you'll see me all of that fifteen minutes so get comfortable" William said with a.. smirk? Hiccup couldn't teen so he just focused on watching.

William instantly went into a defensive position when he heard a noise he looked over to see a guard patrolling near by 'well there's not any better place to start' William thought to himself as he quickly approaches the patrol. In a move so fast even the dragons had a hard time seeing, snaps the mans neck sending his lifeless body to the ground but is caught before making ground contact and gently lowered.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to get on his bad side" said Toothless the other dragons and teens murmured in agreement.

**-/-**

Ten minutes had passed and he had taken down over fifty of the men, he was walking around trying to find the remaining men when he decided to start using his more advanced tactics.

"Bring up grid, radar, advanced movement and thermal vision" said William to no one in particular. The teens a dragons vision changed immediately to a color scale that none of them had seen before with a square in the bottom right corner. There was a grid on all surface with a line that pointed in the way he was facing "Ok hold on to you lunch boys because here we go" William told the teens just before he took off at a full on sprint, easily breaking twenty miles an hour. He jumped from tree to tree slowly making his way towards the mass of red yellow and white on the thermal image until they where in his line of sight, but at that exact moment his body locked up: the telltale signs of getting a new power 'why now of all times?' He thought to himself. As he fell out of the tree.

" what's happening" asked hiccup.

"He's gaining a new power, it's happening more and more frequently and isn't showing signs of stopping" supplied Avai. The vision blacked out for thirty seconds before coming back with William surrounded by the last twenty six or so guys.

"Surrender!" They demanded.

"Only a fool would threaten me it will be your last action" William said in a dark tone.

"He's dead" resolved Snotlout Astrid the twins and Fishlegs where the dragons watched interested in what he could do while hiccup was still In varying levels of shock from what he had seen prior.

In yet another lightning fast move William turned more then half of them to red mis with his powers and finished off the rest with his sword as it hit the fifteen minute mark and the teens blacked out again...

Dream scape 00-00-01 -/- precisely fifty two and a third seconds later...

The teens and dragons woke to voices. "So what powers did you get this time?" Asked Michael.

"Looks like some minor tweaks to my telekinetic powers as well as a new power that my come in handy" replied William.

"Ugh you need to stop doing that" complained Snotlout.

"Yea well better hope you learned something because where gonna test you" said Michael with a smirk.

"Wait... We where soupose to learn from that?!" Asked Tuffnut, dumbfounded.

"No not you there is only really one, maybe two, of you who could have learned from this" said William.

"And who might that be?" Asked Snotlout.

"Hiccup and possibly Toothless" said William. The teens where dumbfounded, how could that help hiccup? William seeing the teens reaction elaborated "Both Hiccup and Toothless have magical power known as Καθαρή ουσία, as dose me and Michael. This allows us to use advanced magic and from what I can find, there are three tiers of magic. δύναμη ζωής Is the most basic and based off race and spices. Καθαρή ουσία which is the more advanced magic and is acquired. Then there is τιτάνια ενέργειας it is the most powerful and you must work hard to acquire it, I have only scratched the surface with it. But this is why you are here It is your choice to make, not now but soon, it must be made though but before it can be made I must open up your Καθαρή ουσία power reserves to get started then I will place a tracing rune on you if you wish to learn you will direct your energies to the rune and I will do the rest understand?"

The teens where dumbstruck to put it simply. What was this guy rambling about? Was the most common thought, how where they suppose to believe this, it was insane!

Hiccup broke the tension "what do you mean that me and Toothless have powers? I mean yea that guy over there said we did but why should we believe you?" Hiccup spat angrily.

"Well ask your friend what he thinks" said Michael.

"What are ..." He was cut off by Toothless

"He's right, you have gone through a change ever since the red death and now it's time we both see our full potential" said Toothless.

"Well said man. Er dragon" said Michael. Toothless glared and Michael shrugged his shoulders as he got a 'please shut up' look from William.

"He's correct. You both have powers that are untapped but I will not force a decision upon you you must make your own choice" said William to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Ok how do we decide?" Asked Hiccup.

"It is not time for you to decide I will give you till the fifth to chose but after that the rune becomes inert and will fade, however, if you accept you will get the first markings of one of us but their are two more things I wish to do before we part" said William.

"Ok, what?" Questioned Hiccup and Toothless at the same time.

"Well, first I wish to break down the language barrier for you all. This will be relatively easy and will not take more then five minutes. The second thing I wish to do is join in a three way bond with me hiccup and toothless this is for simplistic sake a way to understand one another more easily and also helps with friendship ties and in times of need this will only take effect if you decide to accept the power I can give but it dose not effect you until the power is used. Little need be said about the bond you two already share but this will help improve the bond. Do you all accept these terms?" Asked William

The teens where reluctant to accept in the beginning but after a few minutes they made their decision "we accept" said Hiccup.

"Very well hiccup toothless I'll do you two last because your the Mose difficult" and with that William walked up to the teens and dragons and, one by one, gave them an understanding of both English and the dragons language of Dragoness, Norse and Dragoness for Michael. Finally he was to the last two being that needed the knowledge and bond he offered "now, I must be clear; you both must make the same decision in the end if you don't it could destroy you both do you understand?" They nodded "the magic will revil to you how it works when I give you the rune, no further explanation will be required" and with that William placed his index finger of both hands on the teen and dragons forehead. While braking down the language barrier and inscribing the rune he noticed power in him he had never seen before but it soon faded leaving an imprint on his soul but he couldn't understand why.

The process was over in fifteen seconds. All three of the opening their eyes in sync hiccup questioned "what now?"

"Now, we leave this place" said William and just like that they where back on their way to the real world...

* * *

><p><strong>shorter chapter but hey I'm not having a good time with technology but as always please review it gives me a hell of a lot of motivation if you do and I want to thank Mr Beaver Butting ton for following this story and giving me some kind of motivation and wow nearly 130 views I'm impressed<strong>

**And yes I know not my best chapter...**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter Six Changing views...**

**Wednesday, January 1st 0926 11:37 am -/- Berk**

**"For those we love, we must sometimes change our views to help them..." William 0983**

* * *

><p>Stoick was currently watching over the harbor out to the vast sea. He was wondering where his son and his friends where, he didn't believe it would take this long for them to return from this little expedition he worried that they had Ben captured or worse but he was brought from his thoughts by a familiar voice.<p>

"Ya know, that boy isn't helpless Stoick" said his best friend.

"Gobber, you know I worry about him, he's just a boy after all" replied Stoick.

"Bah! I wouldn't worry about him so long he has that dragon" Sid Gobber.

Stoick was going to reply to that but it died before he could get it out, Gobber had a point that dragon would not willingly allow harm to come to his son.

They sat there in silence for several minutes before it was broken by Gobber "Look Stoick, I know you worry about his safety, but as I've said before your not always going to be around. Someday he's going to get in to a situation that he'll have to find his own way out of and that day may be tomorrow or it may be in twenty years but you must have faith he can come back"

"I suppose you're right Gobber, I cant keep this up forever" Stoick replied.

Gobber snorted "Of course I'm right!"

Stoick turned back towards the harbor and saw a five dots approaching the island "there they are, well have to ask them what took so long when they land" said Stoick watching the five specks get bigger.

**10:30 -/- The crater**

Hiccup awoke for the fifth time in one day, he was getting annoyed by this. "Is that the only way we can get around in strange places" he said groggily.

Chuckling soon followed "yeah let's let you be awake on the journey, trust me its a lot better then being awake" someone said to hiccup's right. He turned and saw it was Michael. "Although I would say your taking it the best, compared to the others that is"

Hiccup looked around and saw that the other teens and dragons, except Toothless, where still unconscious. But what was strange still was the fact that Michael wasn't speaking Norse but yet he could still understand. "Wait how can I understand you?" Asked Hiccup.

"Hmm that's a good question but it's best not to ask me because I have no idea. You could always ask William when he gets back from what ever he's doing over there" said Michael as he look over to where William was sitting cross legged a few hundred feet away.

"Why can't I ask him now?" Questioned hiccup.

"I don't know, but he said to stay a reasonable distance away from him" replied Michael.

"You two humans are starting to get on my nerves" said a deep voice from behind.

Hiccup turned to see Toothless standing behind him looking at Michael distastefully "Hey, don't blame me he's the one asking the questions" said Michael as he pointed to hiccup.

"No not you two, you and that other odd one over there" said Toothless as he looked at William.

"You know we have names right?" Michael deadpaned.

"I'm fully aware of that fact but I choose not to use them, hatchling" replied Toothless.

"Ok I'm just going to say that this is getting weirder and weirder by the second" said Hiccup. As if prompted by hiccup's words the runes and lines on William's skin began to glow an erie blue color and continued to get brighter and brighter. "When will the weirdness end?" Sighed hiccup.

"Probably till you die" replied Michael with a smirk.

"Well that gives me some comfort" said Hiccup sarcastically while Toothless snorted.

At that moment blue and gold lines began slithering off of William's body taking the shape of twenty four large disks that where slowly filling in and glowing brighter. The brightness got to the point that they all three had to turn away and wait for it to stop.

As soon as the light hit its climax it died down leaving twenty four disks that where thirty feet across and a foot thick, they where covered in hundreds of smaller four inch circles. The metal that the disks where mad from was a deep space grey. Hiccup decided he anted answers, "what the hell are those?!" He all but screamed.

"Whoa, calm down, I know you that this is strange but I need some sort of GPS in order to map the world and find out where I am, without entering orbit" said William. " they are some satellite relays that help me determine my position that's what the larger ones do the smaller ones relay live video feed from across the world" all the teens had awoken from the brightness of the light and they where all looking at him; confused.

"Ok, I may be very knowledgeable, but half the words you said do not mean anything in my vocabulary" said Fishlegs shyly.

"Well, I don't expect you to understand what I was saying, most of the words I used won't be listed for a few hundred years" said William.

But Hiccup did understand those words, he knew their meaning and what William was talking about, and what he intended to do with them. He wondered if the understand of the words had to do with the strange feeling he had when they bonded, he could easily tell from the way William looked afterwards he felt the same strange feeling, but for now he had other pressing issues.

"Hey William, how is it we can all understand each other?" Asked Hiccup.

"I don't old you; I gave you the understanding of the languages, you are able to speak and understand the human languages while being able to just understand dragon language. Don't question me further, please, I don't really understand it seeing as just go the power" replied William.

"Wait, so your telling use you tested an unknown power on us?!" Shouted Astrid.

"Well, no. Not really, I already know how to use the power and what it would do all I did was activate it" replied William in a calm, collected tone. He then raised his hands and all twenty four disks rose up before thousands of small disks came out of the larger disks. And then, without warning, all the disks scattered in every direction disappearing in seconds, "Ok now that that's out of the way now all that left is for you to return to your village and make a decision, when that decision is made, we will come to you, or move on" and with that William and Michael turned and walked off towards the sea to refill on hydrogen. Once they where a distance away they heard flapping and turned to see the dragons flying off.

"Well, there they go" said Michael.

"Yeah, I wonder what path they will choose" William thought out loud. "I can't help but fell... a strong connection to hiccup and his dragon, it's as though I've known them my whole life but not known them at all, and not even getting started on that strange felling..." William drifted of; words failing to exit his mouth a he thought of that weird felling he had felt before.

'Sir there has been a new species found in your genetic code for the you-know-what' said Avai 'ok what is it called?' Asked William 'The Death's Shadow'

**11:29 am -/- On the way back to Berk**

Hiccup couldn't help but feel an unease about the whole situation between him and William. They had felt like they had known each other but it was all just more confusing to his mind. The world was going mad, strange teens showing up and say he has magic powers. The other teens must he felt his unease and decided to ask him about it. "Hiccup, are you ok? You seem shaken about something" stated Astrid.

"It's just, how am I supposed to explain this to my dad? He'll flip when he finds out I have powers of some sort and that I can talk to Toothless, or any dragon for that matter he'll think I've gone mad and not to mention the strange feeling i got whilst bonding with him. I just don't know what to do" said Hiccup.

"Well be there to help you, just let us" said Astrid.

"Ok, I just home it doesn't come back to haunt us..." Said Hiccup as berk came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not that long but hey, hopefully next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**Changed rating for M to T due to the fact I was only writing at T level**

**As always please review, it helps out a lot for me to have people who are supporting this story and motivating me to write more.**

**69759~**


	7. Chapter VII

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait but I've been stuck for a while so I'm glad I finally got this out... Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_ **own HTTYD or any other movies/games/books I reference.**

**Also the formatting for this chapter is strange... thats because i switched my program halfway through so my bad!**

**R&R and if you like it favorite!**

**Chapter Seven Defeat & Discoveries...**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Defeat is only one step along the lines to victory...**_**" -/- 1423 AD Unknown**

**Friday, January 3rd 0927 8:35 pm -/- Berk - The cove**

Hiccup was currently resting in the cove just trying to relax from all the craziness

of the past few days. It had been two days since the incident with William but he

had gotten nowhere with his decision and he only had two days before he would

be forced into the decision to abandon the power he'd been vested.

Toothless was curled up near him just trying to think over everything that had

happened as hiccup was. He had already agreed that whatever Hiccup choose he

would go along with it, but he was interested in William, he had a distinct smell of

metal but the metallic smell was that of no metal he'd smelled before. He was also

warmer than the other humans, at least five degrees warmer than the others but

from what he'd learned from the past year and a half was that being too warm for

humans was a bad thing but William seem perfectly healthy he was stumped on

what it was that made him different.

Hiccup sighed, he was getting nowhere with his decision and his dad, Stoick, had

made things difficult when he arrived back. His father had questioned him if he

found what caused the massive purple fireball or the black one for that matter.

Hiccup told his father the partial truth and said there was just a giant crater and

left out the part of the strange man and his new ability to talk to dragons. His

father believed it but only just.

His new ability had almost been noticed on several occasions but they just

counted it off as insanity, which is probably not far fetched for him. He'd had

several conversations with Toothless but he'd learned that his dragon wasn't the

social type, which was understandable seeing as he was a night fury, but Toothless

was becoming more social and did enjoy having conversations with his rider, but

it didn't make hiding his new ability easy, if anything, it was making even more

difficult.

On the few occasions when Toothless had openly talked with Hiccup, which

normally happened in the cove, Hiccup had learned that he wasn't the only one

who felt the strange connection to William he'd learned that they all were meant

to be bonded but it still didn't make Hiccup's choice any easier.

The day after Hiccup, Toothless and the other teens had returned from there short

journey the weather returned to that of normalcy on Berk, which meant very cold.

This was strange because the weather went warm the day before William and

Michael arrived and went back to warm the day after and some of the villagers

where suspicious of the strange fireballs' connection to the weather.

Hiccup now looked over to Toothless who was a short distance away and providing

warmth to the teen from a distance "Hey bud, let's go flying for a bit to clear up

our minds and hopefully make a decision on this matter" Hiccup said to the black

dragon.

"Ok, Hiccup" replied the dragon.

Hiccup mounted the dragon a took off in a near vertical takeoff, this did not bother

Hiccup as he was used to the speed of taking off. Flying was one of the few ways

that both Hiccup and Toothless could clear their minds and think without

distractions. He found that he could really connect to Toothless while flying and

more than just helping him fly, he could almost say he mentally connected with

the dragon when flying, they were in perfect sync.

This feeling was somehow similar but different to the feeling he felt when William

set up the temporary bond, he felt like they were alike but different, it was a

paradox.

By now the flight had leveled out and the harsh winter wind was whipping at his

face. He knew he'd have to make a decision but he was trapped between following

his instincts or just forgetting he had this power. He had no idea what the cost of

this power would have, if any, and the chance that this would be the only chance

he get to see his full potential. Toothless agreed that it was time to see what there

full potential was but he also agreed to follow Hiccup's decision fully.

Hiccup was looking out over the ocean towards where dragon island was formally

at but was now not but a crater. At that moment something in Hiccup broke and

he'd made up his mind about his choice: he was going to activate the rune.

Somehow, Toothless picked up on his motivations and spoke up before Hiccup

could voice his question "Well it's about time you made a decision" said the

dragon, Hiccup's reaction was priceless!

"Wha... How did you.. What!" Was all Hiccup could stutter out befit he dragon

answered.

"I think whatever William did connected our minds so we have the ability to pick

up on what the other is thinking" Toothless replied with a chuckle. And now that

Hiccup thought about it, it made perfect sense! He'd noticed his increase in

understanding of what the dragon wanted in non-verbal ways. But was Toothless

on the same page Hiccup was on? Toothless gave another dragonic chuckle,

picking up on his riders distress, "Of course I'm on the same page as you Hiccup, I will always follow you and you alone" that was all the encouraging Hiccup

needed.

"So how are we going to do this?" Asked Hiccup.

"William said to just focus on the rune magic and it should do the rest" replied

Toothless. So both Viking and Dragon focused on the power of the rune and soon

they were enveloped in ribbons of glowing turquoise and maroon with silver

flecks. The ribbons glowed vibrantly before shooting up into a massive beacon of

turquoise and maroon with silver flecks.

In response to the massive beacon the two saw a violet glow on the horizon where

dragon island was formally, it faded a bit before going into a massive beacon that

went at least four times as high as there own and was violet with gold ribbons and

they knew their fate was sealed.

As the beacon faded the pair noticed a slight tug in the backs of their minds

towards where the beacons were but they also noticed the fleet of ships

approaching the isle of Berk. "Oh no those are outcast ships I have to warn my

dad!" Exclaimed Hiccup and with that they were headed down to the island to

warn them of the approaching outcasts, and somehow explain the massive light

pillars to the village without just coming out and saying that he got caught up in a magical affair. Hiccup sighed internally, it was going to be a very long night.

**8:30 pm -/- The crater**

William was currently finishing the designs several weapon prototypes that would

be formed from the nanites in his body and shaped into varying weapons or tools.

He currently had several different sword designs a small circular device that

projects a large holographic map of the planet with several layers including a layer

for magic, and finally a laser weapon he has dubbed 'The ZX694' it fires lasers

that have a signature that allows them to hone in on targets.

He was no longer in the development stage, he was programming the nanites in

his body to form into the desired shape and operate in the desired way, easier said

then done.

He was having issues with the last weapon due to the advanced technology but the

swords and holographic map worked fine. Sighing in defeat he gave up and

decided to work on the logic required for his new bodies, he had 15 including the

13 from when he first arrived but they were only open for him to change into

when he bonded with Hiccup and Toothless and since then he's learned more

about what he is.

His kind is known as Δράκος ~ Στοιχειώδης υβριδικό or Dragon Elemental. The

only way this ability opens up is being bound to one of the relative dragons to the

main dragons species the Dragon Elemental is. The other requirements are to have

been close enough to one of other relative dragon species to acquire the dragons

DNA into the Dragon Elemental's own or kill the other relative dragon. In William's case he accidentally killed a Stormcutter, the other relative dragon to the Death's Shadow, and he'd bonded with Toothless, a Night Fury, and it readied the last requirement which William was really interested in.

You see the last requirement requires a Dragon Elemental to make physical

contact with a Dragon Elemental and you would feel a bond from, but he felt that

bond to occur with both Hiccup and Toothless, this confused him greatly and he

felt he was getting a migraine so he stopped thinking about it and went back to the

matters of his apprenticeship.

The main thing was whether or not they would even accept, sure it meant that he

could move on, but he felt the friendship in them both he'd never felt before, aside

from his bro-ship with his cousin, but that was still quite different from this. It

wasn't intimate but it was still quite powerful compared to that of his home world,

it was foreign to him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Michael walking over to him out of there

small encampment looking slightly cold.

"How in the hell can you stand this with nothing more than shorts?! It like 4° out

here and you seem to act like its tropical weather!" Michael said slightly shivering

from the cold.

"As I have said before I'm getting a tolerance for higher and lower temperatures. It

just doesn't seem cold to me anymore" William replied.

"Well... shit, ain't that convenient!" Michael said sarcastically.

"Well, yea it is, actually" William said as Michael glared at him.

There's a long silence before William speaks up "Do you find it weird being

related to a half dragon?" He asks.

"Well, when you put it that way... yes I find it very weird, and why are we just

talking about this now?" Michael asks.

William give him a flat look "Do you really need to question when and why I ask

certain questions at certain times or do I have to spell it out for you oh wise dumb ass?"

William asked.

"Hmm maybe, I still don't know how your mind works so I'm going to have to ask

you to spell it out for me *cough* _asshole" _Michael replied.

"Well that was a rhetorical question, but since you're so thick you haven't figured it

out by now might as well give you the rundown. I was speaking what I was

thinking about and you just so happened to take it as a question towards you. I

was actually thinking about the fact that I, myself, am half dragon and just so you

know your an asshole too" William said playfully.

"Hey, what are cousins for if not to shit on your nice mood?"

"Damn straight"

After their little chat, William laid down and closed his eyes while he continued

mulling over what he had been thinking about. He had a ship placed on the far

side of the island that Hiccup recited on due to the impending attack he could see

that would come from another island and helping them defeat a common enemy

could help in the relations he will have with his village seeing he may be around

awhile.

From what he can gather from Avai Vikings don't despise magic, it is just looked

down upon in their society and it is even said that the elders and healers may even

have mystical abilities that make them famous. Although they don't despise magic

it still worries him because he, Hiccup and Toothless are not normal cases. They

had a condition he liked to call limitless; a error in the magic when born that dose

not restrict the maximum energy regeneration for their magic or restrict them to a

certain field of magic, yes there base field is more powerful of course but their not

limited to several fields they have them all to access which could be a problem.

Based off of the fields an Elemental is limited to and based of of there power is

what there mark is, all marks are different but marks also so the power and skill of

the Elemental, but William's is especially unique, its three parallelograms

intersecting at a center point with small gaps between and a circle around it with

breaks in the lines where the three gaps leave the center. The real problem with

this is that to the experienced eye this means a man of great power and great

intelligence, but also means that the regain flow value, or RFV, of his power is

equivalent to that of certain high level spells that have been know to destroy entire

civilians.

The RFV is the rate at which his power regenerates this means that he is

consistently getting enough power to generate one of these spells without much

effort, and this actually scares William due to what happened when the

government almost found out, he's lucky they didn't but that's one of the reasons

he left.

William forces all of the thoughts out of his head and he feels himself drifting off,

until he feels the effects of his temporary rune becoming permanent. He opens his

eyes and looks over just in time to see a small turquoise and maroon beacon just

barely making it into the skyline, that's his Cue.

He forces as much energy as possible into the rune, which is a massive amount

mind you, the area around him beginning to turn a dark shade of violet with gold

wisps every now and then then as he feels the energy his maximum he releases it

into the sky as a massive purple beam that easily breaks the skyline and

illuminates the entire night sky.

As the beam fades William falls to his knees in fatigue with the slight tug in the

back of his mind. Michael comes running over.

"I think you over did that a bit much"

"You think!? I think I easily pulled the equivalent of XZ-12 level energy out of

that for 20 seconds! That's like blowing up the sun type energy!" William

exclaimed.

"And yet, you turned it into nothing more than a beam of light" Michael teased.

"... I will burn you..." William said back with seriousness.

"Hey now, no need to get violent" Michael defended.

William groaned as he gets to his feet, his exhaustion fading quickly. He noted

that he has now made it to power regeneration level ZX-12 from ZX-11. ZX is a

relative term meaning group 26-24 which is a late level and almost at XX which is

an immense amount of power, it is 120 figures above the one prior. 12 is the stage

development 1 through 16 so the whole figure can really be deducted into a

number equation, but letters are shorter and easier to say out.

'So, Avai, is the fleet still approaching Berk?' Asked William.

'Yes it will arrive within the hour' replied Avai.

"Oh, the fun is about to begin, Michael I'm going to send you over to the ship I've

got planted near Berk. Get it ready for fighting and just to warn you its a little

ahem 'ol' school' so Avai will help you out. I want it battle ready in 15 minutes I'm

going to send you over there via Rift, so be ready" William rattled off.

"Oh I get the hard job and you get what?" Said Michael crossley.

"Oh, I get to converse with the locals nothing too hard, except that there Vikings"

"I thought Vikings don't actively try to destroy the mystical"

"Right but I like to make an entrance" said William as he donned a black hooded

cloak with a texture that mimicked that of Night Fury scales.

"Oh great, what are you going to do this time?"

"I'm thinking its time to pull a stupid stunt from Chronicle(1)" William replied

with a smirk.

"Oh fan fuckin'-tastic" was all Michael could say before he walked through the

tear in front of him and quickly disappeared as the tear snapped shut.

William took one last look around before focussing on his own body as he picked

himself up and took of flying in the direction of Berk.

**8:43 pm -/- unknown location several hundred miles to the south-east...**

She was thinking about them both, really she would never get over the fact she

left him and had to abandon them all, left several lives behind all because of what

she was, a monster.

She was not human or dragon, a hybrid, she'll never go by the name the great

warriors of her race had them dubbed, she didn't deserve such a title.

She left both her sons and that made her a horrible mother, she left her infant son

and husband at a young age, and left her other son when he was drawn towards

that evil place.

If she could do it over again she would, but the gods didn't hold her favor, they're

just pissed on her without the courtesy of calling it rain in her opinion. Her life up

to this point has been hard, trying to convince to her people that dragons aren't

what they think and then be ripped away when she first found out what she was,

then to have her second son ripped away by that... monstrosity.

Her bitter thoughts were interrupted by a faint burst of energy on the horizon, it

was just a small line of maroon with silver streaks intertwined with a stand of

turquoise, she'd know those two colors of magic anywhere she really wanted to

just release her magic in a beam similar to theirs but she was stopped in her

preparations by a truly massive beam of violet with streaks of gold. She knew

what this meant, they were alive, and about to be trained by the most

powerful Elemental she'd ever seen.

**9:03 pm -/- Berk's great hall...**

Hiccup was thinking of how he was to explain this, magic wasn't forbidden just

looked down upon. His lie he told his father wouldn't hold up so he'd have to go

over this situation benignly to not cause panic, and there was the whole thing with

the attacking Outcasts.

The last of the village filed in and the doors were closed. People were chattering

and question what all this was about, Stoick was just about to call for everyone to

quiet down, but just as he began to speak the doors swung open quickly and

harshly revealing a shadowy figure in a hooded cloak.

He walked silently towards the front of the hall, the crowd separating for him as

he advanced.

"Who are you?! What right do you have to trespass on my island?!" Stoick spat

angrily.

The man held up his hand and spoke "Silence" the hall became deathly silent.

Hiccup looked at this man in fear, his cloak seemed to be made out of the hide of a

Night Fury, which made him nervous.

"I'm here to deal with the so called 'Outcasts' that you are debating upon what to

do with, however, there is a reason to why I'm doing this but it will not be

discussed here but behind closed doors. Lastly, you are not to interfere with what

I'm doing, this has already been debated upon by those involved and is now

resolved. Now if you will follow me there some things you must see" and with

that the hooded man walked out of the hall with everyone following suit, Hiccup

was still afraid of this man but his words confused him, was he talking about him,

or was it some coincidence?

As they were following him Toothless came up to Hiccup and talk privately with

him. "Something's off about him" whispers Hiccup.

"I agree, he feels... different"

"You don't think it's him do you?"

"It's a possibility, why else would he protect the village if not to get on there good side"

"I don't know, but let's keep an eye on him"

They were now just getting to a cliff that overlooked the harbor from where the

ships were approaching from. No one could see the ships save for the hooded

man.

"Ok, so I have a single ship that is on its way to intercept the fleet and should fend

them off"

"Yea, a single ship will stop a fleet" said a villager behind him.

"Never underestimate the power of my ship" the man said calmly.

The hooded man began to walk up to the very edge of the cliff, the villagers began

to talk about what he was doing.

"Ok I'm just going to say; don't do what I'm about to do, I'm a professional" with

that being said the man stepped of the cliff falling down below.

There were several gasps when he did this, then there was a flash in the on a boat

that was not a Outcast ship. Several of the villagers tried to look over to see if he

was down there but even with the light from the moon there was no sign of him,

like he vanished from thin air.

**-/- On the ship**

On his ship William was getting up from the Rift he'd just gone through.

"So, how did it go?" Michael said sarcastically.

"Well, it went fine, except for the part where I made them shit themselves when I

just walked off a cliff" William replied truthfully.

Michael scoffed "Drama queen much?"

"Ahem"

"Hmm? Oh, right, where fighting people"

William gave Michael a flat look that conveyed his annoyance. "So the plan is I

fly over using my telekinetic powers, not questioning how I figured out to use

them in the first place, and see if they will leave. If worst comes to worst and they

stand and fight, well we get to blow some shit up. How do you sit with this plan?"

"Hmm can't we just skip the whole 'negotiating' bit and just blow shit up?" Asked

Michael.

William sighed inwardly "I would rather not start a tribe war but if we have no

other choice then we fall back on blowing shit up. And no negotiations!"

Michael grumbled to himself and walked of. William walked up to the bow of the

ship where he dived off and used his telekinesis to carry himself over to the lead enemy ship.

William perched himself upon the mast to observe the enemy and gather

information. The largest of the men on the ship, the leader William deduced, was

giving out orders about capturing Hiccup and his dragon. William snorted to

himself 'They didn't even bother to learn the dragons name' he thought.

The men on the ship were oblivious to the set of eyes watching them from above,

just as much aware of the cannons aimed and primed to destroy their ship.

William was amused by their obvious obscurity to what was going to shit on their

plans, also that there was only two options for them; stand and fight or flee, the

latter being the more likely of the two.

Finding that holding up the inevitable would just be counterproductive he decided

to get the attention of the men to the obvious elephant in the room. William

whistled loudly at a high pitch, getting all of the Men's attention immediately.

Of course the combination of William's cloak and the fact it was night made him impossible to see. "Whos there? Show yourself!" shouted one of the men.

William smirked to himself. "And why would I do something stupid like that?" he asked. "I have a feeling that Id get shot at if you could see me, besides Im here to tell you that you'll have to make a choice"

"And what choice is that, boy?" asked the leader.

"Stay here and die or leave" William responded, emotionless.

"And how do you plan on doing that, boy? Talking us to death?" Said the leader before bursting out into laughter along with all the other men, William was not amused.

"Dont say I didnt warn you" was all William said before going back to his own ship where Michael was waiting.

"So…"

"We destroy them" William supplied, yet again emotionless.

"'bout time" Michael replied as he walked over to the cannon "So, what kind of projectile?"

"Cluster, Elemental" Said William still emotionless. Michael's eyes went wide at he saying this, he really just wanted this to go by fast. "Load it I know what I have to do" at this Michael went below deck and got a chunk of coal and brought it back up. He handed it to william who looked over the chunk before pushing energy into it to make it glow his signature colors and slowly shaping it into a sphere. Once it was completely spherical, he loaded it into the cannon. "Fire" the cannon fired and the orb was shot towards the ships heading for berk. As it flew through the air it separated into no less than three dozen orbs. When they made contact with the ships they exploded in tremendous golden fireballs, reducing the ships to ashes.

From the debris was a single survivor, the leader. He watched as his ships sank to the bottom of the ocean, in that moment he swore revenge on whoever this man was, and he would make him pay dearly.

William sighed internally secretly enjoying the massive golden explosions, but he forced away those feelings and steeled himself for what was to come, the discussion.

"Pull the ship around the back side of the island while I go 'discuss' things" said William as he prepared to make his way back to Berk.

"Oh by discuss do you mean kill people" Michael said in his usual thick state.

"No by discuss I mean I propose an idea and they take it or… actually I don't know what I'll do if they don't take the offer" William said shrugging his shoulders.

Michael chuckled "Smartest person in the world and still can't work a plan worth a damn"

"Well you know I'm still the same as I was last year, only several hundred times stronger" said william with a chuckle of his own.

"Thats an understatement" Michael breathed under his breath.

"Oh shut up and sail the ship to the far side of the island, I've got to negotiate a deal" William said exasperated.

"I thought you said there wasn't going to be a negotiation" Michael said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and do what I said!" William said in mock anger.

With one last glance to Michael, William few off to set up a meeting with the village chief in the mead hall. He could only hope that there would be a positive outcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet... And I finally have a direction I want to go with this story which explains the long wait... Also I've got some new story ideas that will be put into action in the future...<strong>

**(1). In Chronicle about half way through the people actually are able to use telekinesis to fly and other fun jazz...**

**Please Review! **


	8. Note!

**So, as I have mentioned this story is going under the editing hammer and when it comes out there will be far less errors. Chapter 8 will continue in production but for now the story will be on hiatus for about a month to a month and a half. So sorry for those of you who are following and enjoy this story for the inconvenience.**

**Till then, may the elements be with you...**


End file.
